gnometownfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jamdog
Re:Hi This wiki was just created a week ago. There's nothing wrong with any of your edits. However, can you make the headline 3 to headline 2 (similarly to how Re:Hi is). We don't have a specific area we would like to work on, but you can probably work on Market items or anything you come across, such as Quests. Thanks for contributing here! • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:28, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Bugs I'm not sure what's causing this. This particular wiki is having some problems. :/ It's probably caching problems. Anyways, if you spot a bug or problems, you can . State what's happening, and they'll get on the problem if they see it also. Yes, this wiki is starting to look great. My goal is to get over 200 articles (not counting stubs and must not be over 1/5 of all articles). After that, I can request a spotlight and attract more users. :) :Are you happening to have loading problems? I seem to be experiencing some to this wiki only. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 16:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, no loading problems (except when submitting changes or new images). All the actual wiki pages load for me, although a couple have had odd errors (red links that should be green, images not showing, etc...) This is the only wiki I'm using at the moment. ::I did drop a mail to the wikia staff about the problems I've had, but not had a reply yet (they said it should take 2-3 working days). ::Jamdog 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I should have made it more clearer about loading problems. Yes, all those are exactly what I'm having. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 19:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Seems to be affecting the badges too. My Decorator badge has said "add 100 pictures to pages (66/100)" for the last 3 days, and I've added quite a lot of pictures in that time... None of my badges counters appear to have changed in the last 3 days. Of course, I'm not bothered about badges, just want to help make this a nice looking and useful wiki... ::::Jamdog 21:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::My badges aren't changing either. The counter for days should say around 10-12 days by now. And, I've added the link to the navigation! • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Rights Seeing as you have done a great job around the wiki and is the most active user, I gave you admin rights to watch out for vandalism and help around the wiki. Anyways, use those rights wisely! ;) Thanks - never had admin rights for a wiki before - always just been a contributor. Obviously, with the work I've put in here, I'd hate for anyone else to mess it all up. I watch the 'recently changed pages' list anyway, so will spot anyone editing anything. Thanks for the trust you've put in me. I shall use it wisely ;) Jamdog 10:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I've added you to username colors and blog colors in MediaWiki:Wikia.css. You can change the colors under the headings: Username Colors and Special User Blog Colors. I'll let you choose what color you want for username colors, since you're the only admin here (but I'm also thinking of whether bureaus should be the same color). For the blog colors, you can pick any color you want. Just find your name and change the colors. Re: Welcome! Thanks for the welcome. I thought I'd add some of the missing item images and info, since I've level 42 in the game. I'll be sure to ask if I need help, since I've never done any editing on a wiki before. I am a member of the Playdom forum, but I'm not that creative when it comes to user names. My name over there is Christopher and congratulations on the promotion. :) PlaydomForum 03:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello Jamdog; I left a message for Bermuda but, have not gotten a response yet, so since U are online (at least I think U are) I will ask U...I am not getting my daily bonuses nor am I getting my food & coins when I visit my neighbors & leave them a gift. Are there any bugs I need to be aware of ? This has been going on for a couple of weeks or so now & I am SOOOOOO addicted to this game & need all the help in food & coins I can get. Do U know if I can do anything to fix this? I have reported it on the Forums & still haven't gotten a response from them either. Help a gal out, could ya? (ha ha) Thanks for your timeUnpredictbale7130 Sincerely; Christie Robinson~~ Hi Christie, Yes, there are bugs in the game (I've added a Known Bugs page to this wiki), mostly because it is still a new game. I am also the new Gnome Town Forum Moderator, so sorry if I missed your questions on there. Only been a moderator for 2 days though. Daily Bonuses are currently a 'rolling test feature', which means that a small random test group gets this, but the members of that group change (about weekly). It's not unusual to find you suddenly lose the Daily Bonus feature, but it's also not usual to find you gain it when you've never had it before. I'm sure that Playdom will reach the end of their testing period, and either decide to give it to all players, or remove it from the game entirely, although I hope they keep it, as I've never had it! The issue with not receiving Food and Coins when leaving a gift for your neighbours appears to be intermittent. Currently, I have the same issue (as do many other players), but occasionally, it seems to work again. This could be due to Playdom adjusting the feature, or a bug, but as it's not on the current list of known bugs, it might be worth submitting a support ticket for it. Playdom appear to be in the process up updating their support system, and the new URL is http://playdom.zendesk.com/requests/new - Hope that helps. Jamdog 14:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) IP Sockpuppet Great job on clearing those spam links. Apparently, this user is changing their IP to evade the blocks. Well, until this is taken care of, just block them infinitely if you feel that an IP/anon is doing the same thing as the IP Sockpuppet. Keep this IPs in your head: *94.163.1.197 *94.163.178.19 *94.160.252.110 *94.161.19.116 These IPs seem to be the same person, though it's not guaranteed. I did a little research into this, and found that all IP's in the range 94.160.0.0 to 94.163.255.255 belong to an large Italian 3G ISP based in Rome. It's not that the person is deliberately 'changing' their IP. It's simply that the company uses a Dynamic DNS, allocating a new IP from their pool each time the user connects to the internet. Being a 3G company, this is either connecting via a mobile phone, or a 'wireless internet dongle' (usually in a laptop). This obviously makes it difficult for us to block, as the IP address may later be allocated to a legitimate site user, who finds they are blocked through no fault of their own. Through my Playdom contacts on the forums, I've made Playdom aware of the website so that they can look into it. Hopefully, there may be some legal action they can take against the site owner for producing software that hacks into their games. If so, this should also stop the spam on the wiki. Jamdog 07:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad to know someone who knows there stuff. :D If the problem persists, Wikia can range block, though it's something they don't like doing. Spotlight Requested I've requested a spotlight for GnomeTown to help attract more users into the wiki (sometimes it helps). Anyways, in the meantime before review, I'm going to go through the Stub category, , , and other important pages to make sure everything is acceptable. Excellent! :) [[User:Jamdog|'Jamdog']] [[User_talk:Jamdog|»'Talk Page'«]] help me i need help, it seems to be that i am stuck in my briar patch with no way out, when i go to my gnome town, it just shows a field dat has nothing in it, it is blank please help me Andria Ashley Aquino 06:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That seems to be a bug. You should report it to Playdom (Sorry, the wiki has no connection to Playdom). To file a support ticket for your bug, click the 'Help' button, above the Gnome Town game window. You will need to register for the support site, but when you have logged in, click 'Support' at the top, then, at the bottom of the game list on the right side, you will see 'Submit Request'. Support tickets are often answered with 72 hours. Good luck! [[User:Jamdog|'Jamdog']] [[User_talk:Jamdog|»'Talk Page'«]] 11:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jamdog I wondered if you could help me out. I am having problems with two remaining quests that I have outstanding. I am now on level 70 but cannot go back and complete Foreboding Framing within the Jack O Lantern quest, it wont let me click on it to do it even though I have 10 stone fences and 10,000 food to complete it. The second quest is We Need Glass within the Gnoming Beacon. There are 3 stages to this :) 1. Search the forest for glass (mason jar) 2. Find it 3. Attach it Being that I found it AND attached it, it should say completed next to number 1, but it only says completed next to numbers 2 and 3, well how can i find it and attach it if i never searched for it. I think that I have a few problems her. Any suggestions as the guys from playdom support dont seem to be of much help. Thanks Lorraine (Cottontop23) HELP NEEDED Hi Jamdog I wondered if you could help me out. I am having problems with two remaining quests that I have outstanding. I am now on level 70 but cannot go back and complete Foreboding Framing within the Jack O Lantern quest, it wont let me click on it to do it even though I have 10 stone fences and 10,000 food to complete it. The second quest is We Need Glass within the Gnoming Beacon. There are 3 stages to this :) 1. Search the forest for glass (mason jar) 2. Find it 3. Attach it Being that I found it AND attached it, it should say completed next to number 1, but it only says completed next to numbers 2 and 3, well how can i find it and attach it if i never searched for it. I think that I have a few problems here. Any suggestions you can offer me would be greatly appreciated, as the guys from playdom support dont seem to be bothering to help me out on this. Thanks Lorraine (Cottontop23) : Sorry Lorraine, this looks like a bug. I'd suggest contacting Support, they may be able to fix your quest, or at the very least reset it so that you can start it again. [[User:Jamdog|'Jamdog']] [[User_talk:Jamdog|»'Talk Page'«]] hey, just wanted to say great work on the wikia Michael R (talk) 07:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks Michael, but it's the work of many people, not just me. I haven't played Gnome Town for about a year, and therefore have not worked on this wiki for a long time... [[User:Jamdog|'Jamdog']] [[User_talk:Jamdog|»'Talk Page'«]]